The Crybaby Meets His Match Chapter 14
We meet Josh's Ex and fight a monster call Chimera. Eve's POV So..we were in a bus and as usual Tatyana was being annoying. The only thing that was unusual was a the driver stopping at the middle of nowhere. Everyone started getting angry and demanding an explanation from the driver but the driver remained seated and quiet. It was when one of the passengers went to check out the driver did we found out that he was dead. Everyone began to panic and scream some tried to break the window to get out of the bus but as soon as they reach the outside they were attacked and in a few momments they were dead. "We're trapped." Layla said. "Way to state the obvious. I thought you were a child of Athena?" Tatyana began but I cut them off before they started to fight each other again. It was just then a big fat woman opened the door and together with her dog they entered the bus. "This means trouble, draw your weapons." Layla ordered. Tatyana begun to draw her knife I was about to draw my weapon when I realize I don't have one. I decided not to tell Layla that because I was afraid that she'll laugh at me. The dog slowly turned into a monster. It have the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a snake-headed tail. Tatyana begun to run towards it hoping that her sword will harm the monster and turn it into a dust but thanks to it's thick armor nothing happened. Layla begun to create a bow and arrow to attack the monster from a far. I then throw some seeds then from these seeds I begun to make the plants grow in order for them to trap the monster but it only break through my vines. Then suddenly out of nowhere an arrow pierce through the monster's armor.But for some odd reason the monster didn't turn into dust. Just then the fat woman disappeared. A girl around 20's suddenly appeared. "Chi, how many times did I told you to not follow your mother's orders?" The monstter only growl. The girl turned towards us. She was beautiful beyond comaprison. Her beautiful violet eyes and her black hair makes her so outstanding than the rest of us. "You three are demigods am I correct? You guys should be thankful that I am here or else you three would have been at Chi's stomach by now. My name is Alice by the way and I'm a daughter of Apollo." "You're lying." Layla begun to counter. "You're name is not Alice. I can sense it from you but you are a daughter of Apollo." The girl begun to laughed. "My name is Nox and you can figure out the rest. I bid you goodbye daughter of Athena" " Nox? Isn't that the name of Josh's Ex-girldfriend?" The Crybaby meets his match The Crybaby Meets His Match: Chapter 13 The Crybaby Meets His Match: Chapter 15 Category:The Crybaby Meets His Match Category:Chapter Page